assassin mage
by ScarletChloe
Summary: I suck at this.. forever and always.. but please, read! : it's Gray Fullbuster x one of my charaters ;


Name: Scarlet Akira D. Royale

Alias: Kira, Princess, Assassin Princess.

Age: 16 (just like Natsu and Gray.. Erza is 17 btw.)

Hair colour: White

Eye colour: Red

Affiliation: Fairy Tail

Previous Affliation: Royale Clan, Iris, Dadan Family.

Occupation: S-class mage.

Team: Team Natsu

Previous Team: -

Status: Alive/Active.

Relatives: Sylvia D. Royale (Mother), Yagami D. Royale (Father), Austin Kill D. Royale, Monkey. (adoptive brother.), Portgas D. Ace (adoptive brother), Iris (Adopted mother, disappeared)

Magic: Ice Dragon Slayer, Dragon Force.

Weapon(s): Swords.

* * *

I stepped out from the train and the stupid pill I bought from the pharmacy didn't work. I groaned as I walked, may I add, wobbly? to a nearby bench. My head was spinning and I feel like vomiting. I closed my eyes to ease the sickness away. Yes, you guessed it. Motion sickness.

I sighed and groaned while the pain go away. I closed my eyes until I smelled something. Something very familiar. I didn't want to open my eyes just yet. I'm still annoyed by that scent. "SCARLET! YOU HAVE COME BACK!" I heard a voice running towards me.

I am 100% annoyed now. I dodged the attack and opened my eyes. "I thought you were sleeping, Scarlet." Natsu smirked. I groaned and then, I heard a few people running towards me or him. Their scent is very familiar. I know this scent. It's Erza, Gray and Happy! I looked at them and Erza and Gray had the same reaction. The both of them stopped at their tracks and looked at me with wide eyes while Happy just flew towards me. "Scarlet! I've missed you!" He cried while hugging me. I chuckled while brushing away a few tears that fell. "I've missed you too." I smiled.

"SCARLET!" The both of them ran and hugged me. They are more like attacking me. I laughed a bit. "So, Erza haven't changed a bit and Gray.. Still as shirtless as ever." I chuckled and he laughed. Erza stood up, straightening her skirt as Gray helped me up.

"Oi, Scarlet. Where's your luggage?"Natsu asked. "Don't bother asking, flame brain, Erza took it already." Gray said. I laughed lightly. "Still arguing?" I asked and they looked at me with scared faces. "N-N-No, no. Of course not. Right, Erza?" They said. "Aye!" Natsu said. They were hugging like they're the best buddies ever. I smiled and sighed. I knew they were faking it to save their pathetic asses but seeing them like this makes me laugh and smile. They are so cute!

"Shall we go back to the guild?" I asked. "Yeah!" Natsu punched his fist together. "When we're back, the first thing you're going to do is fight me!" Natsu said. I sighed. "Can't we wait till later?" I asked. "NO!" He said. I groaned. "Fine, if you insist." I said. He was grinning and it showed his sharp fangs.

We walked out from the train station and towards the guild. "Woah." Was all I could manage. I saw a new building in front of me. "It may be different from what we used to play and train in, but it has the same warmth. I can ensure you that." Erza smiled warmly at me. "What if they don't recognise me?" I asked, looking down.

"They'll never forget you. I mean, how could they?" Gray smiled at me. He held my hand. I always had a slight crush on him but I have a boyfriend. What do I do? "Are you guys going to stay like that or come in?" Natsu asked as he kicked down the door. "WE ARE HOME!" Natsu said as we walked towards the door.

I'm really nervous. "Welco- Oh!" I saw Mira smiled at us but she stopped as her eyes weld up in tears. Everyone dropped what they were doing. "My sweet little child has come back!" Master cheered and everyone was really noisy. Everyone started asking me so many questions. I couldn't hold it in anymore. It's too annoying.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. Everyone did. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you guys." I said. Everyone laughed. "Don't worry about it Scar, we understand!" They laughed. "Come on Scarlet! Fight me!" Natsu said, making his fist all fire-ry and stuff. "Not now, Natsu. I need to talk to her." Master said.

"Please, Royale come upstairs. We have to talk." He said. He only called out my last name when he's being dead serious or angry. I'm nervous. "Don't be nervous. I'll be here when you're done, kay?" Gray said and he did something unexpected and I swear to god if I don't have a boyfriend, I would be happy I could die. Right now, it was 95% happy and another 5% guilty. Drop dead guilty. He kissed my cheek. Look, I know its nothing big but I really really like this guy.

I blushed a bit and went upstairs, trailing behind Master. We went in his office. He locked the door and casted a magic on it. I get it, he wants no one to hear us. This must be serious. He sat down and looked at me. "What's wrong, master?" I asked. "My dear, I knew about you leaving us a year ago." He said and I nervously gulped.

"It was your family, isn't it?" He asked and I looked away. "Answer me, dear." Master said in a demanding tone. I shook my head. I can't lie to him. I love him. "Dear, don't lie to me. You know how I feel, right?" He asked and I nodded. "So, tell me. What do they want?" Master asked.

"They just trained me." I said. "It's the truth. I swear." I said. He chuckled lightly. "I know it's the truth." He smiled and hugged me. "Master, whatever they're going to do, don't fight them. Please." I said. "Why?" Master asked. "They are different from me." I said in a small voice.

"How different?" Master asked and then, we heard the people from the city shout. "Pirates! Pirates! Help us!" They screamed. "What? Pirates?" I said. "Master, we have to save the city. I'll go confront these pirates." I said as I put my hand on the knob. "You guys better move if you don't want to get hurt and me, telling you this is simply because I don't want you to get hurt." I said. I heard grunts and groans but they moved from the spot.

"You heard us?" Natsu asked. I scoffed. "If you want to be unnoticed, keep your breathings, beatings and arguing in a quiet way." I said, looking at Natsu, Erza and Gray. "Well, we have to go to the labour, now." I said, running down the stair case and out the guild. I stopped in my tracks and saw them trailing behind me.

"How did you guys get upstairs?" I asked Natsu and Gray. "Erza, I thought you're the responsible one." I said and she chuckled. "Ugh, whatever. I like this Erza. Come on!" I said as I smiled and ran towards the labour. When we arrived, almost the whole citizens that lived nearby the sea evacuate. It's like a ghost town.

"These pirates have some guts here." Erza muttered. Then, the view of a ship with a skull and a straw hat. "Straw hat?" I said underneath my breath. Then, I remembered my brother Luffy. I smiled to myself. "I missed you, big bro." I said and I mentally shook myself. "Scar! Not now!" I am beyond angry with myself. How could I distract myself?

Then, the pirates jumped down from their ships. I saw a racoon, an orange haired girl, a black haired girl, a green haired boy, a blonde guy with a swirly eyebrow, a skeleton, a robot-ish human-ish thingy, a long nosed guy and a very familiar boy with a straw hat.

They were arguing about something. My guts were telling me that that boy is my brother. But my brain is rejecting it. My heart was approving it, my bones and blood were approving it but why not my brain? I pouted mentally and I climbed the ship. It stopped moving so I didn't get motion sickness.

"Luffy?" I called out and the boy stopped arguing and looked at me. His angry face was gone and it was returned with smiles and tears in his eyes. He lounged on top of me but before he could do so, the swirly eyebrow stopped him. The raccoon suddenly talked and the skeleton moved but it didn't scare me even one bit. What is, is the fact that this boat is swaying.

I am beyond annoyed and pissed off. Before I could smack this blonde pervert, I fell. "Scarlet!" I heard Luffy, Gray, Erza and Natsu called out my name. The last thing I heard was, "What did you do to her, pirates?" Erza asked, I could tell she is pissed and Luffy saying, "What are you talking about, you crazy red haired woman? She just passed out!"

When I wake up, I saw I'm in someone's room. Obviously not mine. "So, meeting Luffy isn't a dream?" I asked happily to myself. I missed my brother. "Hey, you have to stop moving. Your sickness is really bad. I gave you some medicine so, it will be fine. I wonder why this pink haired guy had the same sickness as you do," The raccoon said.

I smiled kindly to the raccoon. "Thanks, what's your name?" I asked. "You're not going to freak out?" He, she, IT asked. I shook my head. "R-Really?" It asked. "Yeah, so, what's your name, cute little raccoon?" I asked. "You bitch! I'm not a raccoon! I'm a reindeer! By the way, I'm Chopper. And, I'm not cute, you stupid woman! You little bitch! Saying I'm cute won't help!" He said and cussed. Even though he said that, he was blushing.

I laughed a little bit. "Hey, doctor-san, when that idiot wakes up, tell me." I smiled. "D-Doctor-s-s-san?" He asked and I nodded. "You idiot." He said and I sighed as I walked out from the door. I really want to see my brother. I opened the door and saw the orange haired girl. "Oh, there you are. I wanted to check you." She smiled.

"I'm Nami." She smiled. "Scarlet." I smiled as we shook hands. "Nami-swan, Robin-chwan and also my beloved and pretty Erza-swan!" The blonde haired man said as he carried some ice cream? He gave some to Erza, Nami and the black haired girl, Robin hers. "Oh, I didn't realise you would be up." He said as his eyes turned into pink hearts. This guy is freaking me out.

"Okay." I said, awkward. He held my hand and put an ice cream sundae in a glass. "My dearest, Scarlet. Your hair is as soft as silk. It is as red as my blood and your skin is as soft as a baby's skin." He said and I snatched my hand away from him. "Don't touch me or you'll get hurt." I said and walked. Where am I going to find my brother?" I asked myself.

I walked and closed my eyes. I bumped into someone or something and fell. I opened my eyes. "Oh My Goodness! I'm so sorry!" I apologised at the green haired man. "You are interrupting my training." The guy said. "Why are you training with weights?" I asked.

"I'm a swordsman." He said. "Oh." I said. "Well, carrying weights won't help. Unless you're planning to attack an assassin's family." I said. "What are you talking about?" He asked, annoyed. "Well, it just so happen that I think the way you train is not effective." I said and smirked. I wanted to battle this guy. I want to battle with my brother's crews and himself for scaring the citizens.

"Well, I'm a swordsman too." I said. He scoffed. "Want a battle?" I asked. He smirked. "Oi, Zorro. If Luffy found out, he'll kill you." The long nosed said. He was carrying a barrel? "Luffy?" I asked, scoffing. "Luffy will do nothing but watch and laugh." I said. "Should we battle this out, Mr. _Zorro?_" I asked.

"Your name is pretty eye catching." I laughed. "Someone call my brother for me." I said. Someone ran off and I don't care. "So, where shall we meet your losing game?" He asked. "The shore of course. Just here." I said and got off the ship. He jumped off the ship and everyone stayed on the ship. Natsu was there too.

I made an ice wall at the tip of the citizen's house to prevent it from damage. "A-A-Aokiji? She has the same power of Aokiji?" They shrieked. Even this Zorro's eyes widen. "Who is this Aokiji? Why are you saying that my power is like Aokiji?" I asked, obviously annoyed. "You can't possibly have this power. Aokiji got the fruit. How did you get such power?" The black haired girl, Robin asked.

"Before I came to my brother, I stayed with an ice dragon, Iris." I said. "She never told us that." Erza whispered and the raven haired boy that I have crush on and the stupid salamander nodded. "Can we pause this fight for a moment? I want to know more." Robin said, jumping off the ship.

Zorro can't say anything and just laid down. He was snoring. He's sleeping and I rolled my eyes. Everyone jumped down the ship. I couldn't care less. Really.

They sat around me and made themselves comfortable. "When I was born, 16 years ago, my mom gave birth to me and when she was assassinating a certain family." I paused and looked at my listeners' faces. Looking down, I continued my story. "My family never once thought that there is in fact a traitor in the house.

"The traitor was the maid. When she said that she was going to take me out to enjoy the scenery, she left me between the icy cold mountains. She left me there but I didn't understand why she kept a letter in the blanket. I cried because of the coldness. My cries annoy a certain dragon. She was Iris. She was a beautiful silver and blue dragon. Her eyes were red and scary but when she saw it was me that was annoying her, she stopped all the urge to kill me.

"I didn't know what was in that letter but she raised me like her own. She thought me Ice Dragon Slayer Magic and some swordsmanship. Not only she trained me, she fed, she loved, she gave the warmth and kindness, the studies and everything I ever wanted.

"She treated me like her own. One day, when I was four, she disappeared. Leaving me without a trace where she could be. What she left me was that letter when she first saw me 4 years ago. It said, 'Whoever might find this baby, dead or alive, her name is Scarlet Akira D. Royale. She's from an assassin family and please get rid of this demon child.' I was so scared of myself that I cried.

"I tried leaving my own body but I failed miserably. Days passed, I wasn't as cold as before. I was really hungry but I can't leave my home. Iris said never leave home and wait till mommy comes back. But I know that she's never coming back. II felt something taking over me. I used to cry about it to iris a lot. She would hug me and say, 'Honey, don't worry. Fight it back. You're stronger.' But I knew that time, I wasn't.

"And I let the most terrifying thing take me over. I can feel my blood going faster, my nails going sharper and my eyes turned red. It was a horrible feeling. The feeling of killing, seeing blood came out, dripping, imagining the sound of it urged me. I fought over this but I lost. I was trapped inside my own body. I ran and saw a few bears. I didn't know what I was doing till I realised I killed those bears. Their hearts were beating and it's in my hands. When those bears were dead, I cooked it and ate it.

"After I passed out, I knew I wasn't at the cold mountains anymore. It was quite warm. I opened my eyes and saw a beautifully decorated room. "Okaa-sama, Otou-sama! Look, look! Kira gained consciousness!" A boy said. Then, a hug, but I have got to admit, my Iris's hugs are more motherly, loving, and warm then this and absolutely sincere.

"Akira, my beloved daughter, you've finally returned!" A woman said. I lived with them for a year. In those years, I was trained. I was trained to control my anger, my fighting skills, my swordsmanship, everything. It sharpens everything. Including my nails. I stopped training on 29th of December. I ran away but it wasn't easy. My house is on top of a mountain. It's 37,898 above sea level.

"I couldn't stop at the butler's residence or the maid's and definitely not the guards'. I had to spend the night in the jungle. I wiped out the entire clan including my pregnant mother, little brother and a big brother. But I didn't say I killed them." I made a face before continuing. "I sneaked out and got out of the hell hole exactly 31st of December. I ran away and took countless of pills and travelled to Goa Kingdom. A navy found me and he took me took a 'friend he trusts' a mountain bandit.

"Gosh I hated her. She hates me too. But it doesn't matter cause I have three brothers that loves me enough to protect me from her. We were blood sister and brothers and I loved them. Dearly. When I was 10, the last year I spent with my brothers, I got a letter from my family. They knew where I was. They joined forces with a revolutionary.

"I knew my brothers would give up their lives if it means to save me but I couldn't live without them. I love the both of them too much. I rather break their hearts then see them leaving me, forever, for eternal. Losing a brother is enough and I can't afford to lose another one. And so, I left. I travelled to Magnolia because I thought the name was very cute and unique. And so, I left for Magnolia.

"I walked and found a guild. I straight away became a member of Fairy tail and I missed my brothers so much that I hardly talk to anyone. I don't really like spending time with mages and wizards who fight their ass off and drink and drink and drink and more fights. I just need something to make it get out from my mind.

"I walked off to a nearby lake or a pond you could call it that way, I cried near it. I feel like my life is a total lie. I feel like no one loves me and cried there at the same spot almost everyday. But then, the last day I cried alone at the river bank and spent time there alone was with Gray. He swore to himself that if I ever cry again, he'll beat the guy to death.

"From that day forward, we became good friends. But then, at the age of 13, I got another letter regarding my parents. I cried thinking I would leave all of you soon. I didn't want that. And so, I kept the letter somewhere safe in my bedroom and told master that I would be out for a long time.

"Master had to approve. I was an S-class mage then. I was forced to go back to my hell hole. There, I was trained all most every day. I spent time with my little brothers and brother but it seems it wasn't enough. For three long months I was tortured in the chamber room, punished for running away. I tried to ease the pain by sleeping all the time. My brother, Kill taunted me stating that my brothers and Fairy tail will be destroyed. I became really angry and broke one of my chains and freed my arm from confinement. I threatened Kill if he ever laid a hand on you guys, I'll kill him. Not only Kill, my whole family or clan. I'll kill them all if they try to hurt you.

"A few days ago, my little brother, Kaname Ansatsu D. Royale (14), Kuro Hitogoroshi D. Royale (12) and little sister, Yuki Kurayami (11) played with me outside, I tricked them and ran to Fairy tail. Before that, I cleaned up and bought some pills to prevent me from motion sickness but those stupid pills weren't working.

"Then here I am now." I said. "I didn't know your life is so.." Gray said and I cut him off. "Miserable?" I asked, smiling. "No, sad." He said. "Yeah, who knew your family are assassins?" Erza said. "You look like you've been practicing your ice work." Erza said. I smiled and looked at my brother who is standing up and is waking Zorro as the rest of them had their jaws wide open.

"I guess it's hard for them to grab it all, huh?" I asked. "Now that I think of it, those eyes, that baby soft skin, that hair, that smile, you are the Assassin princess!" Robin said and I sighed. "Sadly, yes. What you said was indeed correct." I sighed. "Okay, I'm up! Can we continue to the fight?" Zorro asked and everyone was not sure what to do but they turned pale and were forced to get on the ship. That Nami can be so bossy.

"Oi Nami, can't we just go buy some meat? I'm so hungry!" Luffy complained. I smiled warmly at him. "Luffy, after this match, I'll cook you food, okay?" I asked. "You're going to cook for me, Scarlet?" He asked and I nodded. "Yeah, I'll cook for you. I'll cook for everyone." I smiled. Luffy cheered as he jumped up and down.

"So, Zorro-san, mind telling me how can I win this battle?" I asked. He tched and put a bandana around his forehead, covering his eyes a little bit. "Easy. The one that stays on the ground longer than 3 seconds." He smirked. "Okay." I smiled as he put a sword on his mouth, another two swords at his left and right hands. "Oh, a santouryu eh?" I smirked to myself.

"Doesn't matter." I said to myself. I took out my sword or katana. Ready?" He asked and I nodded. I was surprised to see that the attacks he used with air pressure. It hit my ice but it didn't have a scratch.

After two minutes of fighting with Zorro, he couldn't stand up anymore. He was bleeding. Then I noticed that I went too far. I dropped my weapon and hurried towards him. I kneel down beside him and he was panting heavily. He rolled over so that he was facing the sky instead of the ground. "Doctor-san!" I called out and the doctor, Chopper ran down the ship and towards us. "I-I lost." He said.

"Zorro! You suck!" My brother said. "Shut up, Luffy. I'll cut you into pieces." He grunted. "Oi, Zorro! If you don't relax, your wounds will bleed even more!" Chopper reprimanded him. "Oi, baka marimo! You lost to a dazzling beauty. You are weak!" The swirly eyebrow said. "You did well, Scarlet." Gray said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled at him and held his hand. "Zorro! You did well." I smiled at him. He chuckled and smirked a little and Chopper brought him to the ship. "Do you guys have a place to stay?" I asked since it was getting dark. The orange haired girl, Nami freaked out. "Please relax, Nami-san. I have my own house. You are invited if you want to stay there, you know? It's free of charge." I said.

"Really?" She asked and I nodded. "In fact, all of you are invited. Come, let's go to my house." I smiled. Erza came down from the ship with a sleeping Zorro, grunting of pain. She was carrying him with one hand and a freaked out Chopper.

A jumping Luffy, a freaked out Chopper, an excited Nami, a smiling Robin, a smirking long nosed guy whose name was Usopp, a 'super' robot guy, Franky, a singing bone, Brook, a love shaped eye, Sanji, a fired up Natsu, a shirtless Gray, a sleeping Zorro and a serious Erza walked to my place. I undo my magic and walked with them.

I was walking with my brother and he was so excited. In front of me was Gray, Natsu, Sanji and a now awake Zorro. Gray and Natsu were already bickering but Sanji and Zorro was about to. Luffy laughed and pointed out how similar they were. I was chuckling too. Soon, everyone was laughing.

When I arrived, Gray showed them their bedrooms while Natsu was out to buy more meat for tonight. As for Erza and I, we were cooking with whatever meat I have in the house. I was quite surprised to see my house is still in a good condition – like someone had been cleaning and changing my food stock every week.

Erza was making deserts, Gray made the ice and the water or I may add wine and sake, Natsu was helping me making the dinner by his fire. Thanks to him, my dinner and Erza's deserts were done faster. Natsu and Gray did the butler-ing although it wasn't easy to make them do so. I promised Gray that I would make whatever he wants and as for Natsu, I will match him twice.

From the kitchen, I can hear them laughing, eating, water splashing, everyone cussing, talking, Luffy fighting with Natsu while Erza and I just laughed. Gray came in to help me with the dishes. Luffy and his crew finally stopped eating and I was exhausted. Erza and I were panting and sweating in the kitchen and our body hurts.

Natsu and Gray laughed at us but they helped me dry the dishes and kept them wherever they found them. I cook for us 4. Of course, I had to cook for another 20 meat for that fire breathing monster. But my brother ate the most of course. Thankfully, the swirly eyebrow chef, Sanji came in. "It was delicious!" He praised us.

"Thanks." Erza and I replied, out of breath. "Please let me cook for you guys in return for that delicious meal." He said. Erza and I were happy to hear that. He then began cooking in the kitchen. When we walk out from the kitchen, we sat at the dining table. We talked among ourselves with Luffy and his crew.

"This is delicious." Natsu said. "Yeah." We agreed. We ate more and they cleaned. I was smiling to myself. Maybe Luffy is not the boy he used to be. I smiled to myself thinking about that. "Hey, Scarlet, we better go home." Erza said. "What now?" I asked and she nodded sadly. Gray and Natsu stood up too.

"Don't leave." I said. "What?" Gray asked. "Don't leave." I repeated. "Why?" Gray asked. "Because I want you to stay for the night." I smiled. "Really?" He asked. "Yeah, with Natsu and Erza too." I smiled. "Okay." They agreed. "But still, we have to go back to the guild. They will think the 'pirates' kidnap us or something." Erza said. We nodded.

"Should we bring them along?" Erza asked and I look at the exhausted crew while Luffy slept. "They're exhausted." I said. "Yeah, we should bring them along." I said. "Why? I thought you said they were exhausted." Gray said. "They are pirates. They should love our guild." I smiled. Then, we told the whole crew about them coming to our guild.

They refused but Luffy agreed so they have no choice but to follow us. The long nosed, Usopp is a scaredy cat. He made up diseases along the way and I couldn't believe Luffy and Natsu believed him. I had to drag the both of them with me. When we arrived, the whole guild was still there. I opened the door and everyone smiled at us. "Welcome home, everyone." Mira greeted us with a smile.

Brook and Sanji rushed towards Mira with a smile and hope. Brook's hope was that Mira would show her panties but Elfman came and he looked really pissed. "I will never pair my sister with a perverted man like you! He should be strong like me, that's a real man!" Elfman said.

Then, after they drank a few shots, master gave them a temporary member bracelet and necklace. "Scarlet! Fight me!" Natsu said and I sighed. He lounged towards me and tched and fit him in one blow. His face was stuck in the ground and everyone laughed and cheered.

It was like this for a few days and the 'log pose' on Nami's hand gave them a new direction. "Bye, Luffy! Remember to come back, kay?" I asked and he smiled. "Of course, I want to see my sister again!" He smiled. We hugged and I kissed his cheek. "I love you, Luffy." I smiled. He blushed? I smiled.

"I love you too." He chuckled. "You see Ace-niisan please tell him I love him and miss him dearly. Tell him I'm alive and is still waiting for him." I smiled. "Of course. Even if you don't tell me, I will still tell him. Here, if you want to search for him, take this." He said as he tears a blank paper into two. I looked at him.

"What is this blank paper?" I asked. "This is paper if you want to search for Ace." He said. "This paper will lead him to me?" I asked and he nodded. I don't know if he was lying or he was being fooled but knowing Luffy, he couldn't lie to me. If Ace gave him this, then Ace is fooling Luffy like he always does.

"Ne, Luffy, Ace-niisan gave you this?" I asked and he nodded. Maybe I should keep this with me. It's Ace's stuff anyway. "We bid them farewell and we went back to our guild. "I'll miss them." Erza said. We walked back to the guild and I sat at the place we usually sit. "Scarlet, I baked you some brownies. Please, don't be sad." Mira said, smiling at me. "thanks Mira." I said and she left.

I held the paper, staring at it. "Hey." A voice said to me and I know that voice really well. Of course my crush, Gray Fullbuster. I looked at him. "hey." I smiled at him. "You know, if you're going to cry, just cry. I'm here for you." He said, sitting next to me. "I'm not going to cry." I said and kept on staring at the paper.

"What is that paper?" Gray asked. "Luffy said this paper will lead me to see my older brother, Ace." I told him. "Okay, so?" He asked. "Ace always joke with Luffy but he never lies about his location or how to find him. But to think he gave Luffy a piece of paper and lied to him about it is just too much." I told Gray. "Did you tell Luffy about it?" He asked and I shook my head. "Why not?" He asked. "Luffy loved Ace more than himself. It will make him feel sad." I said. "I see." Gray smiled at me.

I put my head on Gray's shoulders and the guild door creaked open. "Everyone, I'm home." A voice said. My head went straight up. Could it be? My boyfriend? Light Walker had come back? I smiled and turned my head and there he is. He was smiling at me. I ran towards him and hugged him.

* * *

Name: Light Walker

Age: 16

Hair colour: Black

Eye colour: Violet

Affiliation: Fairy Tail

Previous Affliation: Walker Co.

Occupation: S-class mage.

Team: -

Previous Team: -

Status: Alive/Active.

Relatives: none

Magic: Light Dragon Slayer

* * *

I am finally home. I saw a white haired girl putting her head on Gray's shoulder. Could it be? Is it my Scarlet? I smiled happily. She turned around and ran towards me. She hugged me and I chuckled. She always has this sweet scent with her.

"You're home!" She smiled happily. "I'm home." I agreed. She dragged me and we talked about our lives. Gray was there too. Her relationship with Gray is too close and it makes me annoyed.

* * *

Enjoy! This is my first story!

I'm so sorry that I couldnt add a picture! fanfic didnt let me.. :( SORRY!


End file.
